The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a mask and a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a mask and a semiconductor device by using an exposure method by e-beam.
In a semiconductor process, a lithography process using a mask may be performed for forming a pattern on a semiconductor substrate such as a wafer. The mask may be simply defined as a pattern transfer artifact in which a pattern is formed of an opaque material on a transparent base material. In brief, a mask manufacturing process, when mask data files are received from a circuit designer, a mask data preparation (MDP) is performed. The MDP may include, for example, format conversion called fracturing, augmentation of a barcode for mechanical readout, a standard mask pattern for inspection, and a job deck, and automatic and manual verification. Here, the job deck may involve generating a text file about a series of instructions such as arrangement information of multi mask files, a reference dose, and an exposure speed or method. After the MDP, a pre-process, such as front-end-of-line (FEOL), and a post-process, such as back-end-of-line (BEOL), may be performed. The pre-process may include, for example, performing an exposure process, a chemical processing process, and a measurement process for a mask. Here, the exposure process for the mask may use an e-beam or a laser. The post-process may include the inspection for defects, the repair of the defects, and coating of pellicles.